


Texting

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts between Izaya and Shizuo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of a new fandom of awesomeness. I grabbed T's cellphone and copied out our most recent texting craziness. Her roommate (as Izaya) sent a text and it wound up being a long, and amusing (at least to us) conversation. It's exceedingly hard to carry on dialogue as Shizuo over texts while keeping the conversation going. T and I both got extremely exasperated/annoyed which made it all the more difficult...the conversation falls back to "I want to punch 'em!" and really there's no good way to do that over the phone. I'm proud of us for keeping it going as long as it went (9:30-midnight, in between contra dances)

Izaya: Shizuuuu-chan nghhhh.

Shizuo: Izaaayaaa-kuun what do you want you louse?

Izaya: Shizzy-chan can text <3 <3

Shizuo: Duh, only cuz of you.

Izaya: I'm flattered. So boooored. Don't you you feel sorry for me?

Shizuo: Izaya-kun what are you doing...

Izaya: Your mom.

Shizuo: Izaayaa-kuuun....! We'll I've got both your sisters

Izaya: Hmmm niether is as pretty as Kasuka

Shizuo: Hands off!... YOu said my mom

Izaya: Shizu-chan should know I say a lot of things I don't mean <3

Shizuo: When i get my hands on you you are sooo dead!

Izaya: ^_^ worth it

Shizuo: Oh you know it will be!

Izaya: Your certainty is so cute Shizu-chaan <3

Shizuo: Damn straight!

Izaya: I know you are (really though?) but what am I

Shizuo: So dead!

Izaya: Meanie :_: nya

Shizuo: I hope so! No leave my brother alone!

Izaya: But he told me he's afraid of the dark and need me to comfort him since nii-chan has abandoned him

Shizuo: Like hell he's too busy to be playing house with you!

Izaya: Is Shizu-chan suggestiong we skip forplay and get right to business? *sigh*....

Shizuo: What the fuck!

Izaya: The fuck. Yes Shizu-chan is so smart ^_^

Shizuo: I have no idea what you're talking about but don't call me chan!

Izaya: Kasuka-chan doesn't seem to mind <3

Shizuo: Don't fuckin touch my brother!

Izaya: Maybe if Shizu-chan would just admit he was jealous Izaya-kun would not have to go to such measures...

Shizuo: What?! Me, jealous of a louse like you! in your dreams!

Izaya: Actually my dreams are a lot more graphic than that but...

Shizuo: Do they involve me throwing large objects at you're head? Cuz otherwise i don't want to hear about them!  
My batterise are dying and if i had my way you would be to.


End file.
